Accelerometers serve as one of the major sensors used in inertial navigation systems as well as various other safety and control systems.
Accurate and reliable accelerometers require great precision and uniform operating results. Prior art accelerometers are generally assembled from a number of components which creates tremendous assembly problems associated with such precision devices. In addition, these accelerometers are typically large and may not be radiation hard.
Although other prior art accelerometers are fabricated utilizing a micromechanical process, no provisions are made for electrically isolating the proof mass from the flexures which is required to accurately and independently drive and sense the resonant frequency of each of the flexures. Additionally, none of these prior art devices have provided reliable means for easily and accurately adjusting the natural resonant frequency of the flexure.